


let me take care of you

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Riding, Switching, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Undressing, overuse of the word chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Hiccup always felt insecure about his skinny body in comparison to Eret's brawn. But the way Eret worshipped him, running his hands and trailing kisses over each and every body part, made him feel like the bigger man. Eret always did love worshipping his chief like he was a God.Or, the one where Eret comforts Hiccup after he lets Toothless go.





	let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> i FINALLY watched httyd3 last week and i wanted to write some eretcup, so i did. not my first time writing for the ship, but it is my first time writing smut for them. i just love eret being a sweet, tender lover, and i'm a sucker for him calling hiccup "chief". i may have overdone it though. F
> 
> also gonna count this for kinktober day 7 - leather (bc idk what else to write for that day even if the focus on leather is kinda fleeting here).

The leather was rough under Eret's hands as he ran them over Hiccup's armor. Though he and many of the other vikings wore armor made of dragon skin when going out on rescue missions, it felt different on Hiccup. Stronger, more powerful. The armor of a chief.

It was torn now, after the battle. Hiccup was unharmed - physically, that is. Emotionally… he was crushed. He claimed to be okay to his people, but now, in the privacy of their tent, Hiccup finally let his guard down. His shoulders sagged as Eret worked the damaged armor off of him, and Eret could see them tremble with the sobs Hiccup muffled into his hand. 

It hurt Eret too to let the dragons go, but he'd only been a villager of Berk for a little while now. Hiccup had been friends--_partners_\--with Toothless for _ years_.

Hiccup lifted his arms to let Eret slide the top half of his armor off his body and pull his undershirt up over his head. His pale skin was littered with purple bruises. Hiccup shivered as Eret ran his hands over them. He sighed when Eret's hands were replaced by his lips.

"Eret--" Hiccup said.

"Shh," Eret shushed him, brushing a kiss against the back of his neck. "Please. Let me take care of you."

Hiccup took a shaky breath. "Okay."

Eret guided Hiccup back against the blankets laid on the ground. He got the rest of Hiccup's armor and underclothes off of him, leaving him completely bare. 

Hiccup always felt insecure about his skinny body in comparison to Eret's brawn. But the way Eret worshipped him, running his hands and trailing kisses over each and every body part, made him feel like the bigger man. Eret always did love worshipping his chief like he was a God. 

Eret stripped out of his own clothes quickly, grabbing a jar of oil before climbing over Hiccup, straddling his waist. Hiccup was now hard, his cock standing to attention against the cleft of Eret's ass. Eret dipped his fingers into the jar before reaching behind himself. He let his fingers brush over Hiccup's cock, grinning as he shivered before working a finger into himself. One finger soon became two and then three before he was ready. He poured out more oil to slick Hiccup up.

Eret snuck a glance towards Hiccup and smiled as he saw his chief's eyes shut, seeming relaxed. He lowered his hips, letting the head of Hiccup's cock slip into him and relished in the sigh the shorter man let out. Eret sunk all the way down and ran a hand through Hiccup's hair. 

While he loved the stretch of his chief's cock inside of him, the focus that night was on Hiccup's pleasure, not his. Hiccup opened his eyes and smiled up at Eret. His eyes were still red-rimmed from his earlier crying but now, all he could focus on was Eret and the feel of being inside of him, and the weight of the larger man on top of him. He turned his head and kissed the inside of Eret's wrist.

"I love you," he said softly, his voice hoarse.

Eret smiled back. "And _ I _ love _ you_." 

He lifted his hips and sunk back down, emitting simultaneous groans from himself and Hiccup. Eret lifted his hips again and fell into a rhythm. It got a little sloppier as he grew closer to his edge, his knees beginning to strain from the repeated action. 

At one point, Eret even came to a stop, sat flush against Hiccup with a layer of sweat coating his skin. Just before he could continue, he found himself on his back with Hiccup above him, kneeling between his legs.

"Oh, that's new," Eret said.

Hiccup laughed. "I'm full of surprises." He ducked down and kissed Eret's brow. "Figured it was time for me to repay you."

"But you haven't even--"

"Shh," Hiccup said, speaking against Eret's lips. "Let me take care of you."

Eret laughed at the use of his own words against him. He could never say no to his chief, though, so he let himself relax while Hiccup took over, thrusting into him over and over again.

Hiccup started nearing his peak sooner than Eret usually would, so he reached down and gripped his neglected cock, jerking him off so he would come first while Hiccup followed soon afterwards, spilling inside of him.

Hiccup pulled out and laid atop his lover, letting his head rest against his broad chest.

"Thank you," he said, brushing a kiss against the skin.

"I'm here for you, Chief," Eret said, running his hand through Hiccup's hair and brushing a kiss against his forehead. "Always." 


End file.
